Gotta catch them hearts!
by DragonSorceror
Summary: Ash is wondering should he confess his feelings for Misty but if he doesn't a new trainer named Aricky may just snatch her away!
1. Gotta Catch them Hearts!

_Ash is wondering should he confess his feelings for Misty but if he doesn't a new trainer named Aricky may just steal her away!_

_Disclaimer-I disclaim everything except Aricky_

**Gotta Catch Them Hearts!**

Ash looked at the new trainer; the new trainer was a little thick, with red hair, ruby eyes, he had on a belly shirt that was black and skin tight. Around his arms were gloves that stopped at his shoulders, they were knuckle, palm, and fingerless and were black as well. He had on red pants that were baggy with black high top shoes. His red cape was only half the length of his back. His name was Aricky.

"So are you gonna battle me or not?" said Aricky. "You got yourself a deal" said the over competitive Ash. Ash withdrew a pokeball "Go Swellow!" The read and black bird popped out the pokeball and flew into the sky. Aricky took out a great ball "Go Togepi, I choose you!" When Togepi emerged from the souped up poke ball Misty gasped "Oh my gosh. You have a Togepi!" Aricky smiled "Oh yes they're one of my favorite pokemon. Misty laughed " Its my fav. too!" Ash got angry, everything Ricky did seemed to impress Misty, _his_ Misty! "Togepi use Metronome!" Togepi's fin-like hands went side to side turning a bluish color inthe rythm. The sky suddenly darkened and thunder sounded, lightning bolts rained down striking Swellow causing an instant knockout. "Wow! What luck, a thunder attack!" said Misty. Ash scowled and witdrew Swellow and called out Torkoal, "Stand up to that!" Aricky smirked, "Give em' another metronome!" Togepi did it's dance again this time the Earth rumbled in a devestating Earthquake.

Ash was flabbergasted, "An Earthquake attack! No way!" He retuned the K.Oed Torkoal and replaced it with a Corphish, "Now quickly, use bubblebeam." Metronome!" Ash laughed hysterically as the attack made contact with togepi. But the bubbkes suddenly reflected off of Togepi and sent back to Corphish. "Mnnn," said Misty,"A mirror coat." Togepi repeated it's dance of metronome and this time Corphish was picked into the air by an invisible force and slammed into a wall. "Wow," exclaimed Misty "A psychic attack! You _are _real lucky." Aricky grinned "That's your my lady luck!" he said winking at her.

Ash was getting fustrated now, "Pikachu! Kick his ass!" With lightning fast speed pikachu's thunder attack massacred Togepi. Aricky withdrew Togepi trying to hide his anger "Go Dragonfly!" A Flygon exploded from his Ultra ball and took to the air. "Go! Sandtomb!" Flygon made a U-turn in the air a pummled Pikachu with massive sand, Ash growled. He wasn't used to losing like this and this Rick feller was imbarrasing him in front of Misty, he wasn't going to stand for it, "Pikachu, irontail, good, now quick attack!" Flygon was getting weak. "Flygon use sandtomb!" Pikachu dodged and countered with an iron tail . "Ash your Pikachu's strong what level is it 70? Let's call it ady!" Misty cheered, "What good sportsmanship Ricky!" Ash scowled, today wasn't his day!

**_o.k. review, how you guys(and girls) like it, I'll continue after a while I'm a pretty lazy updater but I promis reviews will make me go out of my way to finish it! Oh and incase you want to send more than reviews like ideas and stuff go to my profile for my e-mail(for some reason I can't put it up here) _**


	2. The Early Bird Gets The Worm

_Yay! chappie 2 woohoo are you guys excited or just trying to give me another chance cuz the first chapter sucked , if u r don't judge on this cuz I rushed through it cuz I had a better on written but the floppy disk it was on got lost so..._

**The Early Bird Get's The Worm**

Aricky woke up, he had had a good dream, he was in a rented room in the pokemon center. He looked at his pillow, there as snug as could be lay his Togetic, Aricky resisted the urge to pick it up and cuddle it _I'll let it sleep...for now _He thought smiling. he got up and got dressed and left the room. He took one last look and his sleeping Togetic before he left the room. He walked downthe hallway to the main lobby, hardly anyone was there: He didn't expect them to be there either it was atleast 7:00 am. He was an early bird. He looked over at the pool section _What's Misty doing up at this hour? _He suddenly got an idea...

Misty sighed, it wasn't everyday she got to take a long dip like this, she made sure she enjoyed every secound of it. She jumped when she suddenly saw Aricky waltzing over.

"Good Mourning, Ricky,"

Aricky looked over at her as if he had just noticed her there

"Misty? Looks like you take a mourning dip everyday too"

Misty laughed, "I wish, I only get a chance to swim atleast thrice a month."

"Oh you don't say eh heh me too" He said with a nervous chuckle " Wll any ways, CANNONBAAAAAAAAAL"

SPLASH !

Misty gasped as the wave of water bombarded on her. Aricky wove with a smug exspression.

"Gotcha!"

Misty mocked anger and quickly pulled her self out the water to return the favor, but by the time she cannon balled in Aricky was already underwater safe from the lesser wave that Misty made. Misty surfaced the water and quickly scanned the water for him ,she turned around just enough to see him cannonball in, she was once again pummeled with water. But this time when Ricky surface a Kingdra shot a wter gun at him. Misty rolled over and laughed. Aricky did an underwater tackleon her. He had now had her pinned beneath the surface whaen Kingdra curled it's tail around him and pulled him off, Aricky and Kingdra then started playwrestling. Misty stood where she was at puzzled _Did he just try to kiss me? _She was snapped back in reality when Aricky called her over to join in.

After awile Ricky broke through the arms and tails that was restraining him "2 against 1, no fair, allow me to even the odds he said swimming over to his pack and pulling out a pokeball.

"Emerge, Totodile!"

Upon seeing the mini crock Misty gasped" Wow Ash had one of those!"

"Speak of the devil" Aricky said upon seeing Ash.

Ash had just woke up and hadn't really dressed up, he was heading to the bathroom when he saw them.

"Hey, don't forget me he said jumping in."

Aricky smacked his lips

"Damn."

IfAsh thuought he was going to waltz in and destroy what he just made with Misty he was wrong!

"Hey Ash!" Aricky said trying to sound as pleasant as possible."

"Hey Rick" said Ash equally as fake friendly," Is that a Totodile?"

Aricky got another idea, "Yeah, I heard you used to have one, what happened to it?"

Ash looked down "It's in Proffesor Oak's Lab"

"Why isn't it with you?" said Aricky with a smirk.

"Well I wanted to start fresh when I got from Hoen"

Aricky gave Ash a look, "Whaa, you just departed with him like that? Man you're cold I came from Hoen and I din't give up none of my pokemon when I got here, you're just wrong"

Ash balled up his fist "Take that back"

Aricky crossed his eyebrows "No!"

Ash withdrew his pokeball,"Take that back or else!"

Aricky summoned his Totodile, "Or what you gonna send out a neglected pokemon to battle me, just try it I'll massacre you!"

* * *

Ash went mad "Go Corphish! Let's go Rick(he said as foul as possible) see if you can beat my _neglected and ashamed_, pokemon" 

_o.k. done with chapter two I'll update soon after alittle more reviews so hang tight and review and don't be afraid to flame me I kind like them... any ways this i to my (currently 4 ) reviewers_**Hall Of Fame**

1-marluxia11

2-GiGi - MistyShrine  
3-dbzgtfan2004  
4-pokebunny

_and to __pokebunny__, no it's in the Hoen region, Brock is umm married or something, Max and May are on tour with thier dad in a rock band called The Slakings, and uww I forgot to double space... sorry I'll remember next time, and if you have a reguest I'll make it like exsplicit scenes,killing,fights, return of characters/pokemon and who should Aricky ather pokemon be it could even be legends like mew. and for story request I won't always add it to the story, just for that chapter o.k. till next time see ya!_

_

* * *

_

_p.s. does any one like that Johto song for pokemon too it begins like this:_

_everybody wants to be a mster, everybody wants to show their skill_

_everybody wants to get there faster make thier way to the top of the hill.-I loooove that song...o.k...going now...bye..._


	3. Misguided Lullaby

**Gotta Catch em' Hearts !!**

Ricky flopped down on the bed, _This is Hopeless_ Togetic snuzzled against his arm, in an attempt to cheer him up. Ricky weakly grinned to assure his Pokémon, and the egg avatar happily chirped back. Seeing his Pokémon always made Ricky happy especially when it was the Pokémon of happiness for instance.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH !! Ricky jumped onto his feet. He ran to the source of the noise _It sounded like Misty! _Ricky looked around the lobby and saw a battle taking place through the crystal clear windows; it was a Swellow and a Chimeco. The Swellows' wings glowed white as light of energy in preparation to perform Arial Ace, the Chimeco didn't even attempt to dodge but instead started singing. The Swellow instantly fell from the sky and slammed into the ground with a face of relaxation, obviously put to slumber. Ash snarled as he recalled his Pokémon, a man in a white uniform with a red "R" and blue hair started laughing. Ricky chuckled to himself _looks like Ash done got his ass whooped again_ _, _then; Ricky gasped when he saw behind them a tied up Misty and her Corsola. Ricky ran outside and his Togetic swiftly followed behind

"Hey you, let her go!" A woman with Purple hair and a Meowth, suddenly appeared from above in a Hot air Balloon designed to look like a Meowth.

"Who is this twerp!" to Ricky's surprise spoke the Meowth. The Purple haired woman looked at Ricky and said

"No matter, we'll steal his Pokémon too" Ricky eyes grew wide with shock and then thin with anger as he furled his brows

"Over my dead body!" The Lady gave a sinister sneer

"If you insist" She then took out a pokeball and summoned a Seviper.

"Go Togetic!" Togetic took off toward the Snake Pokémon and let loose a swift attack. The Seviper easily dodged the attack whit its flexible body

"Silly, silly!" taunted Ricky. The swift attack rebounded and hit Seviper from the back, crashing it unto the ground. The Woman snarled

"Seviper, poison sting!" Seviper opened its mouth and let loose purple darts that hit Togetic head on. Togetic also crashed into the ground upon further inspection Ricky noticed it had purple orbs rising from it, a telltale sign of poison

"Grrrrr, who AREN you guys!"

The Woman smiled even wider

"Glad you asked, James!" The man jumped onto the balloon (to Ricky's surprise he could jump so high) and they face Ricky.

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVESTATION!"

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!"

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACHES TO THE STARS ABOVE…"

"JESSE", said Jesse

"JAMES", said James

"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"SURENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" said the Meowth.

Ricky stood aghast,

"I cant believe I wasted like 5 min of my life listening to that rubbish!" Jesse, James, and Meowth gasped in shock

"How dare you insult the motto!" replied Jesse

"Let's get em'" said the Meowth. Jesse sent her Seviper and James sent out a Carnivine and also sent it on Ricky. Ricky's heart temporarily died as he saw the fast approaching Pokémon. Then he regained his nerve, reached into his pocket a threw a pokeball into the air

"Go, Flygon!" Flygon burst from his Pokémon and in a battle cry advance towards the Pokémon.

They significantly slowed down their persuit under the shadow of such a ferociously growling Pokémon.

"Use Sandstorm!" Flygon shrieked as starting spiraling beating his wings to whip up a windstom.

The tornado of sand beat upon the Pokémon and hurled them back onto Jesse and James. Ricky used the brief distraction to go to Misty, still tied to the arc. He untied her and helped Ash up. He heard Team Rocket scream in terror as Flygon assaulted from the air. Ricky ran toward the balloon.

"Flygon, use dragonbreath!" After another warcry Flygon inhaled a powerful breath and exhaled a blue fire which hit the balloon with a powerful burst of might and sent them flying into the air as their balloon exploded

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnn.!"

They dissapered into the atmosphere, and Ricky leaped into the air

"Yeah, you did Flygon!" Flygon cried in triumph, Ash was not pleased to have to be rescued by the object of his annoyance. He stormed off in annoyance, he was very much pissed with fate at this moment, he was the fucking hero of the story, not this stupid wannabe, just who ever heard of a Togetic sidekick, normal/flying...if it was flying how the hell could it be normal type! What made it so funny to Ash was that Togetic wasnt even his strongest pokemon, not even close, it was Flygon, atleast _HIS_ favorite pokemon was his strongest pokemon and his element made sense. Ash stopped and grinned at himself _Its not like he can beat me in a Pokemon battle anyways_ Ash knew he almost whooped Rickyz ass the first time (from his P.O.V.) and could EASILY do it again. Meanwhile Pikachu silently followed behind Ash, silently worried about his owner, at first the rowdy haired boy ran off in a frenzy and now he was smiling.

Pika?"

"Pikachu?" Ash smiled and looked at his yellow friend, he picked up the siad Pokemon and cuddled him"Let's go back!"

"Pika Pi!!!" Pikachu personally thought Ash was of his rocker but was just glad to have him back.

Ricky tried to hold in his smile, he knew Ash ran off because he was peeved that he was secondplace to himself. But he decided to try to get somewhere with Misty instead of worrying about his pathetic rival.

"Misty are you okay?" Misty turned around after having stared at why her friend had run off.

"Yes, thank you, if you hadnt came in when you did, who knows what they would've pulled" Ricky gave a knowingly nodd. He walked over to Misty and placed his hand around her, he half expected her to object but she welcomed his reassuring embrace. Ricky tried to keep it steady,

"Lets go for a walk to let off steam" Misty nodded and they began walking outside of the Pokemon Center and down a path around it.

Ledian darted around the little spots on thier backs glowing as the collected honey. It was almost like nearby stars in the night. The air was filled with the melodic cries of different pokemon that sung in the night. Ricky and Misty passed small Oddish basking in the moonlight. Misty cooed at fluttering Butterfree as the hovered ove them. Togetic played with a jigglypuff who seemed to slightly unnerve Misty.

"Oh look" said Ricky pointing to the river. Misty looked in wonder at millions of lights glittering in the water, Ricky tried to get a better look "What do you suppose it is?"

"Only one way to find out!" Ricky's mouth dropped as he watched Misty remove her clothing

"W-what are you doing?"

"Going for a swim" she said matter-of-factly, after she unstraped her jupmsuit with the short-shorts reveiling the bottom part to a sexy lime green bakini. Ricky tried not to stare but couldnt help it. He didnt notice his cheerful lil pokemon in the background.

Togetic sung his name a rhythmic way, the Jigglypuff jumped up signaling it was her turn and produced a marker and held it up like it was a microphone and prepared to show her new friend the sound of her vocal chords.

Ash walked up to the Pokemon Center and was about to enter when he heard a noise off in the distance which sounded like a faint singing off a paved path. Intriguied, he followed down the path.

Ash gasped! He saw Ricky and a half naked Misty sleeping in happy satisfaction as if they dreamed of only pleasant things. Ash didnt want to belive what he saw, but he couldnt deny what the scene suggested. If Ricky and Misty had truly had sex then he souldnt even bother winning her over, crestfallen he went back upstairs packed his bags and slipped off into the night.

YaY an update after atleast 200 years Lol, actually I had given up because I only got like 5 reviews, but i got reneewed when i read the reviews and saw that i owed it to the -5 people that reviewed (Lol) to atleast write something, so I WILL finish this story if you people out there havent forgotten me Lol REVIEW!!! thank u


End file.
